


.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderAIK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderAIK/gifts).

A slightly larger than usual rat sat in his Little Rodentian apartment, staring at the keyboard and two screens in front of him.

On one screen, his writing window, on the other, chatroom messages scrolled by. 

Squeak had a dilemma.

“I need to write, period.” 

*Ding* A user from ZAA, a writer's chat he was in, gave him an idea.

*TAP* Squeak hit a lone key on the keyboard below.

‘.’ A single dot sat on his otherwise blank Zoogle docs.

“Oh that was easy,” the rat smiled to the empty room, stretching his arms. “OK lemme post it to AO3”


End file.
